Gonna Get You
by ILoveRap55
Summary: As Tina gets ready for high school, she learns that people come and go. However, some people have been there the whole time. (Tina and Zeke)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Fish out of water_

It was the beginning of freshman year at Huxley High School and Tina Belcher could not wait to have a fresh start, meet new people and see new butts. Tina spent her entire summer preparing for high school. Her confidence improved immensely, but was still her bumbling, awkward self. She grew out her hair, which came past her shoulders and her bangs were long enough to be pushed to the side. She abandoned her trademark blue shirt, navy blue skirt, knee-high socks and yellow hair clip. Instead, she wore a grey V-neck, black jeans and bracelets on her wrist. She kept her converse, though. It went with her new look.

Tina got up earlier than her siblings to get ready for school. By the time she was ready, Gene and Louise were just getting ready for their day and their mom was making her "famous" first day of school breakfast. Tina walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, which was covered in bacon, hash browns, scrambled eggs and cinnamon rolls. "Oh, Tina I'm so excited for you on your first day of high school," her mom said excitedly as she hugged her, "my Teeny Tina isn't so teeny anymore!"

"More like high school should be excited for me… it sounded better in my head." Tina said monotonously. Tina was quickly joined by Gene, Louise and her dad, who was getting ready in the bathroom in the restaurant because the bathroom was occupied.

"So, Tina when you get home are we going to talk about the latest gossip when you get home, like in _Dawson's Creek_?" Gene asked.

"Gene," Bob interjected.

"What," Gene asked, "I just want to be a part of their world!"

"Oh God," Bob groaned.

"It must be nice to finally get away from Wagstaff Maximum Security," Louise said as she inched closer to Tina, "don't look back." She said creepily as she grabbed her face.

"O-okay?" Tina said timidly. Although she was the youngest sibling, Louise was very intimidating for her age and size."

"Good. Also, can you slap Logan in his pimply, ugly face for me? I'll make it worth your while." She enticed.

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that." Tina said quietly.

Tina took a deep breath as she walked into Huxley. She looked around and there were swarms of people conversing at their lockers. She even saw some of her friends from Wagstaff. Jocelyn was gossiping with the Junior Varsity cheerleaders. Zeke was roughhousing with some of the jocks. Tammy's parents enrolled her in a private school, which made Tina slightly relieved. And then there was Jimmy Jr., her unrequited love, hanging out with some of the popular kids. "Hi, Jimmy Jr.," she said cheerfully, "how was your summer?" Jimmy Jr. looked around at his new friends, grumbled something and walked away. Tina felt her heart drop. So far, her first day of school wasn't going as well as she thought it would.

The homeroom bell rang and Tina scurried to homeroom. She sat down in one of the few open seats and slumped in her chair. Zeke charged in shortly after her. "You're late," the teacher said dryly as she pulled out a sheet of paper, "name?"

"Zeke," he said confidently as he sat next to Tina, "I have a feeling this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, don't you?" The teacher looked up and glared at him as she continued to scribble a note. There was something different about Zeke. Perhaps he got taller? Was he more slender? Did his butt fill out? Either way, something was different about him.

It was lunchtime and Tina entered the crowded cafeteria and tried to find people to sit with. The majority of tables were full, so Tina sat by herself. She looked up from her food and locked eyes with Jimmy Jr., who just looked down and continued to walk to his table. Tina sighed and poked at her mashed potatoes. She heard a plastic tray clack against the table and she looked up. It was Zeke. "What's up, T-Bird?" he asked as he sat down. Tina sighed. Zeke looked around and saw his old friend with a new crowd. "J-Ju got you down?" he asked. Tina nodded. "Well, I don't blame you," he said as he began to eat, "he met them at the Wharf over the summer and became a different person."

Tina looked up, "he's ignoring you, too? But, you guys are best friends" she said.

Zeke shrugged, "people change up on you sometimes. That's why I joined the football team. Do you have a club or a group or anything?" he asked. Tina shook her head. Zeke finished his food and got up, "c'mon T-Town lemme show you something."

Zeke walked Tina to a different wing of the school, which had fliers for different clubs and organizations. There was a sign-up sheet for writing club, which immediately caught her interest. "Thanks for showing me this, Zeke." She said as she scribbled her name on the sign-up sheet.

"No problem T," he said as he leaned up against a locker and looked up at a clock, "we should probably scoot the bell's about to ring." Tina nodded and picked up her bag up off the floor. "You do something with your hair?" he asked.

Tina looked at him. "Yeah, it sort of grew." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, it looks nice." He said as he cleared his throat. Before she could respond, the bell rang for class. "Welp, see you later T-Bird." He said as he walked away.

By the time school was over, Tina was relieved to have it behind her. She walked into the restaurant and slumped in an empty booth. "Hi, sweetie," Linda said as she took a break from washing dishes, "how was your first day? Did you make any new friends?"

Tina shrugged. "It was okay, and yeah kind of."

"Well, that's great," Bob said as he flipped a burger, "one new friend is always a good start. Who is it?"

"Zeke." Tina said as she put her backpack on the floor.

"Zeke?" Bob asked. "I thought you didn't like him. Here you go, Teddy." He said as he gave Teddy his order.

"High school changes people, dad." Tina said affirmatively.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Friday Night Lights_

Since she joined the writing club, Tina found her group rather quickly. She quickly made four close friends. Cara, a junior, liked writing horror stories. Jamal, a senior, liked writing dramas and historical fiction. Katie, another freshman, liked writing poetry. And then there was Derek, a sophomore, who also liked writing stories about zombies, but his stories weren't erotic. She hasn't told anyone about her love of butts yet, but they'll find out sooner or later.

The group sat at lunch together and talked about upcoming events. "Are you guys going to the football game tomorrow night," Jamal asked, "the first game is a big one and I'll be playing."

"I know I'll be there," Katie said as she opened her water bottle, "I made varsity cheer and I'll be cheering you guys on!"

Derek and Cara looked over at Tina. "Want to go with us, T?" Derek asked.

"Sure," Tina said, "I'll be there." They looked over at the jock table and saw a couple of them roughhousing. One of the jocks started wrestling Zeke. Tina wasn't paying attention to the actual roughhousing. Just butts.

"Alright, that's enough you two," a teacher said sternly as he walked over, "save it for practice." The two got up and the one, who was obviously an upperclassman, jokingly smacked Zeke on the back of the head. Zeke looked over his shoulder and saw Tina looking over at them.

"'Sup girl," Zeke said as he laughed nervously, "you goin' to the game tomorrow night?" he asked. Tina nodded. The other jocks jeered and teased Zeke as he talked to a girl and he cringed. "Anyway, I'll see you later." He said as he scurried back to his table and was met with playful punches.

"He likes you." Cara said affirmatively.

Tina shook her head. "No he doesn't."

"He _so_ does," she said as she leaned in, "did you not see the way he looks at you? He's got it _bad_ for you, Tina." Tina groaned and trailed off as she met Jimmy Jr.'s gaze and her heart fluttered ever so slightly, though she did not get weak like she used to. "Oh, I see," Cara said as she crossed her arms, "you still have feelings for Jimmy Jr." Tina blushed and didn't say anything.

Derek looked over at Jimmy Jr. and looked back at Tina. "I mean, I can see why," he said, "but he's taken you for granted in the past. And to add insult to injury he pretends that he doesn't know you. Go for the guy that's not going to string you along."

Tina groaned again, "I don't know." Although she still had some feelings left for Jimmy Jr., they were right. But still. It's _Zeke_. The kid who lied about needing the Whaler costume for his grandma. The third wheel when Tina invited Jimmy Jr. to potential dates. _The Mad Pooper_. There was no way that a guy like Zeke would have feelings for anyone, especially Tina.

Tina went home and went straight up to her room instead of going to the restaurant. She set her bag down and face planted on her bed and groaned. She heard a door opening and footsteps walking toward her room. Louise stood in the doorway and looked at her groaning sister. "Okay, T, what's wrong?" she asked. Tina looked up at Louise, who was experiencing her own changes. The bunny ear wearing, anti-puberty, anti-boy sadist was no more. The fifth grader traded in her bunny ears for a hot pink beanie and was starting to experience the first stages of puberty.

"This is bad." She said.

"Okay, scoot over." Louise said as Tina rolled to the side and Louise sat on her bed. "What happened? Did your tampons fall out of your bag again?" She asked half jokingly and half seriously.

"Not this time," Tina sighed, "my friends are convinced someone likes me."

"Well, that's great it's about time. Who is the lucky guy?" She asked.

"Ugh, I don't want to say. Guess." Tina groaned.

"Is it Jimmy Jr.? Jamal? Derek? No, he's gay. Bryce? Jonas? _Logan_? Darryl? No, he didn't graduate yet. So that just leaves… oh. OH SICK!" Louise exclaimed as she hopped off the bed.

"I know." Tina said as she covered her face. The two of them were quiet for a while.

"Do you like him, too?" Louise asked with one eyebrow raised.

Tina sighed as she sat up. "I don't know." She said. Louise thought about it for a moment.

"I mean it's not surprising because of all of the pet names and junk. He's probably felt that way for a while, but never said anything because he was in Jimmy Jr.'s weird shadow. Not to mention you pined for Jimmy for years. So, you _could_ do worse. Remember when Gene and Courtney dated? _Twice_?" Tina nodded. "So, if you do decide to get with that grease ball, it's still better than being put last. Like just the other day Rudy and I-" Louise screeched without finishing her sentence.

"Wait, you and Rudy?" Tina asked.

Louise turned bright red and shrieked again. Tina knew she wasn't red because she was angry, but was blushing. "Ugh, you are SICK, Tina! Why would you _ever_ think that!?" Louise stormed out of the room.

It was the night of the first football game and Tina had just finished helping close the restaurant. She met up with her friends and they piled into Cara's car to go to the football field. By the time they got there the stands were full of people. They found seats for four, even though there were three of them, which were close enough to see Katie cheering and Jamal play. Before the game started, Tina heard a familiar voice. "Is this seat taken?" they asked. She looked up and saw it was Zeke.

Tina looked over at her friends, who were grinning, and turned to Zeke. "No, go ahead." She said as he sat down. "I thought you were playing."

"Naw, I'm on JV. Varsity plays tonight." He said as he buried his hands in his pockets.

The game ended and people began making their way home. Zeke walked with Tina to Cara's car, even though there were people walking with her. "Well," Zeke started, "I guess I'll see you on Monday." He said as he kicked up some dirt.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride, Zeke?" Cara asked as her keys jingled in her hand.

Zeke shook his head. "Naw, I'll just walk. Fresh air clears my head. See you around, T-Bird." He said as he waved his hand and walked away.

"O-okay, bye." Tina said awkwardly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Save the Last Dance_

Homecoming was well on its way and Tina still couldn't find a date. She thought about asking Jimmy Jr., but she knew he wouldn't say yes. That is, if she flaunted a new boy in his face, but still. If she went to the dance she would want to go someone who genuinely wanted to go with her. Not someone who would really only go with her if there was a chance that another boy was lined up.

Tina walked into school and Zeke rushed over to her. "Hey Tina! I have a huge favor to ask you." He said to her.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked as they walked to her locker.

"I've been trying to make a little extra scratch and I've been trying to find a job at a restaurant and I was wondering if your dad was hiring. And if he is do you think you could talk to him?" He asked as he rested against the locker next to hers.

"Yeah, he's always looking for extra help," she said as she opened her locker, "I'll let him know after school. You can come along and talk to him if you want."

"Thanks, T-Bird. You're the best!" He said as he walked away. What was this? Was she disappointed that he didn't ask her to homecoming? She tried to shake it off as she put her bag in her locker and fumbled around for her books.

"Hi, Tina." She heard a familiar voice with a lisp say. She looked up and saw Jimmy Jr. standing next to her.

"Oh, hi Jimmy Jr." She said rather unenthusiastically.

"So, I've noticed you've been hanging around Zeke more," he started.

"Yeah, and?" She asked.

"Well, I just think it's weird because from what I remember you didn't like him."

"Well, people change up sometimes. You understand." She said bitterly.

"So, are you going to the homecoming dance?" He asked.

Her heart jumped, but she knew he was only asking because he noticed her and Zeke together. "I don't know yet," she said as she closed her locker, "I might have to work at the restaurant." The first bell for homeroom rang through the halls. "Well, I have to get to homeroom. I'll see you later."

"Yeah," he said awkwardly. She walked away from him and breathed a sigh of relief, though her heart was still racing. Last year, she would've said 'no' and hoped he'd ask her. She would've done anything to be in his presence. Although she secretly wished for his embrace, she knew it wouldn't happen and she accepted it.

Tina and Zeke met up after school and walked to the restaurant. She noticed Louise and Gene weren't home yet. Louise probably got detention and Gene was probably trying to put together another band. She was glad they weren't home, though. Although Gene and Zeke got along, she knew Louise would interrogate him and ultimately embarrass her.

They walked into the restaurant and saw her dad preparing food for Teddy and Mort, his best customers. "Hey dad," Tina said as the door jingled as it closed, "you remember Zeke."

Bob looked over at Zeke ecstatically, "Hey Zeke," he said as he put down a rag, "it's been a long time since I've seen you since Mr. Frond closed the home ec-sturant. Anyway, how've you been?"

"I've been great, Mr. B!" He said as he sat down at a stool.

"Dad, can Zeke have a part-time job here?" Tina asked without missing a beat.

Bob's face lit up. "That would be great! We could always use some extra help around here. The pay would be kind of low, but if you're alright with it we can get you started as soon as possible." Bob said as his words cascaded in an awkward array of words and phrases. No wonder Tina was so awkward.

"Fine with me, Mr. B. When can I start?" He asked.

"Well, you can start tomorrow if you want." He said sounding caught off guard by his enthusiasm.

"Sign me up!" Zeke said ecstatically.

"Great," Bob said, "you're hired!" He said as he shook his hand.

"Ooh, we'll have another burger man, al-right!" Linda said as she entered the restaurant from the kitchen. "Hi sweetie, I'm Linda, but don't call me Mrs. B it makes me feel old." She said as she shuddered.

"Ugh, Lin." Bob groaned.

The following day Tina tried to figure out whom she could possibly go to the dance with and she needed to figure it out soon, because it was only a few days away. Jamal was going with his girlfriend Marnie. Katie was going with another freshman that was on the football team named Mike. And Cara and Derek were going as friends. They sat a lunch with their group, which expanded ever so slightly. "So, Tina, are you excited for the dance?" Katie asked her as she sat down.

Tina shook her head and sighed. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I don't have anyone to go with." She replied.

Cara looked around the cafeteria. "Did you ask Jimmy Jr.?" She asked.

Tina shook her head. "No, but he asked if I was going and I said I didn't know."

"Really? Because I heard he was going stag." She said as she opened a bag of chips. "Well, what about Zeke?"

Tina sighed. "No, I don't think he'd go. Plus he got a job at my dad's restaurant so we might be working anyways."

"What does your dad make," Derek asked, "whether you're working or not maybe we'll stop by afterwards."

"He makes burgers. Yeah, I'll let him know and hopefully he'll stay open." She said.

The night of the dance came and, you guessed it, Tina had to work. Bob agreed to stay open late much to her younger siblings' chagrin. Tina didn't mind it, though. Although she wanted to go to the dance, she didn't mind hanging out at the restaurant, especially if there were people other than her family working there. Not to mention her friends would be there to buy food and socialize.

Tina was in the back with Zeke washing dishes. The two of them remained silent as they washed dishes and Gene and Louise were playing "find the crème" in the front of the restaurant. She looked up at the clock and saw it was 9:45. The dance was ending in fifteen minutes. "You bummed you didn't go to the dance?" Zeke asked.

Tina shrugged. "I don't really mind. It would've been nice to have gone."

"J-Ju didn't ask you?" He asked somewhat quietly.

"He asked me if I was going and I said I didn't know and I walked away." Tina admitted.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask him," Zeke admitted, "I was gonna ask someone, but." He trailed off.

"Oh, who were you going to ask?" She asked as she dried dishes.

His face turned bright red. "It don't matter she wouldn't have said yes." He said as he continued putting dishes away.

"I'm sure she would've said yes." Tina said obliviously.

Zeke sighed and looked back at her. "I was gonna ask-" he was cut off by the sounds of the door jingling and people from the dance burst in still in their suits and dresses.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Belcher," Cara said, "I hope you have room for twenty." She said as students piled in to the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: Baby, It's Cold Outside_

As fall rolled into winter Tina and Zeke became closer friends. They weren't exactly inseparable, but they did spend a lot of time together between school and work. Her feelings for Jimmy Jr. were long gone. His cheeks didn't leave her weak and catching him staring at her didn't make her heart flutter. She was ready to find someone else to pursue, but whom?

Winter break came, which didn't mean Zeke wouldn't be around. He still had to work a couple days a week, not counting Christmas or New Years. Business was slow one day and Bob let the kids go to the Wharf before the big snow. The four of them walked through the pier entrance and debated on what they should do. "Okay, so we should hit some of the good rides before the big snow, you guys in?" Louise asked.

"I know I am! I'm ready for some three-holer action!" Gene said enthusiastically.

"Okay, so Gene's in, what about the puberty brigade?" She asked Tina and Zeke.

"Uh, I think I'm okay." Tina said. Although Tina enjoyed some of the rides on the Wharf, the destruction of the carousel and the fiasco that was Felix Fischoeder trying to murder her dad made the Wharf a little less enchanting.

"Zeke, you in?" Louise asked, secretly hoping he'd choose to hang out with her sister instead.

"Naw, I'll hang with T-Bird." He said.

"Okay, see you lovebirds later!" Louise said as she waved her hand.

"Have her back before the streetlights turn on!" Gene said as he joined Louise.

Tina and Zeke walked along the pier and stopped to watch the sunset along the coastline. The icy wind blew through Tina's hair and she shivered. "You good, T?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. This is nice." She said.

"Sure is." Zeke leaned up against the railing as Tina directed her gaze to the sunset. "Listen, T, I gotta tell you something." He said as he looked up at her.

Tina turned her attention to him. Even though he was slouching, he was still significantly taller than her. "What is it?" She asked. His face turned bright red, but she figured it was from the cold.

"Remember when the town had that water balloon fight at Fischo's?" He asked.

Tina nodded. "I remember."

"And you were in the hedge maze with me and J-Ju?" He asked again.

"Yeah, why?" She asked him.

Zeke sighed and looked down. "When I told you I liked you… well, I meant all that. Hell, I even meant what I said 'bout J-Ju. You're a special gal, T-Train." He said as he looked up at her.

Tina felt as if time completely stopped. Her friends were right. Louise was right. It made her a little happy, but she wasn't sure why. "I-I don't know what to say." She admitted.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanna try something and if you don't like it, we'll forget the whole thing happened and stay friends." Before Tina could respond Zeke turned to her, leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She never thought she'd ever be kissed or would get involved with Zeke in any way, but she liked it and the idea of him. He pulled away slowly and looked her in the eyes. "Never done anything like that before," he started, "so what'chu think?"

Tina looked down at her feet and looked back up at him. "Can we do it again?" She asked awkwardly. He chuckled and kissed her again, this time wrapping his arms around her waist. "I just have one question." Tina said.

"Shoot." He replied as they made their way away towards the entrance of the pier.

"Why me? I mean, let's face it, I'm a dork who writes erotic fan fictions who's bad at math and I openly expressed my love for Jimmy Jr. Plus Tammy liked you and let's face it she was a raging bitch and an awful person and-"

"Tina! It's okay," he laughed, "I knew she did and all about that stuff. But you're not a fake. You openly talk about stuff you like without getting embarrassed. You're smart and kind and naturally funny and you do your own thing. I don't know somewhere along the way I fell for you, girl."

"Aw," Tina cooed, "so does that mean you're my boyfriend?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Well, shoot, course it does," he said as he wrapped his arm around her, "just you 'n me, T-Bird." They looked over and saw Gene and Louise waiting for them. Louise walked over to them, smirking.

"So, you _finally_ did it," She said with her arm's crossed as she inched closer to Zeke, "it's about time you manned up and popped the question."

"Isn't it past your bedtime, shrimp?" He asked as he lightly shoved her. Louise got flustered and punched Zeke in the stomach, which seemed to bounce right off.

"Let's go," Gene said impatiently, " _Kitchen Nightmares_ is on tonight and I'll be damned if I miss the whacky antics of the inexperienced staff!"

"God," Louise said with disgust as they started walking, "if you want to see an inexperienced employee take a look in the mirror!" She shouted.

"I do look in the mirror," Gene said as-a-matter-of-factly, "and what I see is fantastic!"

They made it back to the restaurant and Gene and Louise scurried back into the house. Tina and Zeke stood outside just as the snow was falling. "So, guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he looked up at the sky, "maybe without Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." He said looking back down at her, referring to Gene and Louise.

"Yeah, I'll ask my mom tomorrow." They looked over at Jimmy Pesto's and saw Jimmy Jr. looking at them through the window.

"Well," he said as he turned his gaze back at Tina, "I best be going home. Goodnight." He said as he kissed her goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Honesty is the Best Policy_

Tina and Zeke's relationship was off to a great start. Her parents approved of the relationship, her siblings liked him and supervision was rather easy. Bob's only rule was they not show any PDA at the house or in the restaurant, but other than that they were free to do whatever they wanted within reason. Everything went off without a hitch and their lives were tranquil, until one day a week or so into their relationship. "Bobby," Linda said as she looked out the window, "Jimmy Pesto's coming over. And he doesn't look happy."

"God, what does that idiot want?" He said with disdain in his voice.

Jimmy Pesto charged into the restaurant. "Hey, Bob," he greeted rudely, "still keeping this shack afloat, huh?" He said as he looked around.

"What do you want, Jimmy?" He asked.

"Since your kid and your employee started dating my kid's been sitting in his room, sulking and playing break-up music. I can't keep listening to The Smiths. I can't take it anymore and it's driving away my customers!"

"Ooh, love triangle, so scandalous I love it." Linda said as she clapped her hands together.

"Lin," Bob interjected as he took off his apron, "well, that's not my problem, Jimmy. I'm sorry he's upset, but it's not my problem. Why don't you go talk to your kid?"

"Well, I'm making it your problem," Jimmy snapped.

Bob groaned. "Alright, fine, I'll send Zeke over there and talk to him, but I don't see why I have to do anything about Jimmy Jr. sulking over Tina. He's _your_ kid. You're the one who should talk to him about this. And honestly, I'm glad Tina's stopped pursuing him, because now she's happy and isn't worried about some kid who just strings her along and pretends she doesn't exist!" He shouted.

Jimmy Pesto babbled, as if he were mocking what Bob just said. "Just send Zeke over to talk to him." He said as he left.

"Oh God," Bob groaned.

"Aw," Linda said as she hugged Bob, "poppa bear lookin' out for his cubs. So fatherly!"

Bob groaned at the thought of sending his employee to talk to his grieving ex-best friend. "I have to find Zeke," he started, "I see Jimmy plugging in his music into the main speakers."

"Oh, I love The Smiths." Linda cooed.

Tina had heard the confrontation while her and Zeke were in the back washing dishes. She felt weird. Did Jimmy Jr. _really_ miss her? Or are these new feelings because he saw them together? She didn't know and she didn't know how to feel about it. Bob entered the kitchen and put on his apron, "Zeke can I talk to you for a second?" He said as he gestured to go into the restaurant. The two talked about what happened and Tina heard Zeke leave to talk to Jimmy Jr.

"Uhhhh…." Tina groaned.

"Tina, sweetheart, are you okay?" Linda asked as she entered the kitchen. Tina didn't give a definite answer and continued to groan. "Look, honey," Linda started as they sat down, "I know this is a stressful situation, but your father took care of it and I'm sure Zeke will, too. Zeke's not going to change his mind because his old friends didn't see how great you are. It's his loss. Don't let it get to you."

"Uhh, okay." Tina said. Although she felt extremely uncomfortable, her parents were right. There was no sense in her getting worked up over someone who strung her along or someone she had forgotten about. But it was still a situation she didn't really want to deal with. He had multiple chances and she had already moved on.

Zeke returned to the restaurant after an hour. Tina was still working in the kitchen and Bob entered. "Hey, Tina," he said as he washed his hands, "why don't you and Zeke go up to the apartment and talk about what happened. I'll give you two the rest of the day off." Tina didn't like the sound of that and let out a groan. "Oh, God," Bob groaned, "Tina, everything's going to be fine just talk to Zeke and sort this out."

The two of them went up into the apartment and sat on the couch. "So," Tina started, "how did it go?" She asked slowly.

Zeke stretched and sprawled on the couch. "It was alright. He said he realized he liked you and he felt kinda betrayed because we were best friends. I told 'em I didn't see why it as a big deal 'cause we stopped hanging out with both of us. He was upset and all but he said he'd get over it. Don't know." Tina groaned. She felt a little better, but still uncomfortable. "It's gonna be alright, T," he said as he wrapped his arm around her, "what's the worst he could do? Date someone you don't like out of spite?"

Tina groaned again, "you're probably right."

"'Course I am," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. The two sat in the living room and watched TV for a while before Zeke spoke again. "Wanna know another reason why I like you so much?" He asked.

Tina looked up at him, "sure, why?" she asked.

Zeke rubbed her shoulder with the hand that was around her. "Well, you know I don't have a very stable home life," he started, "my mom had me young, my parents got divorced, my dad remarried and they move around a lot. It's tough, y'know? You're the most stable and consistent person that's in my life right now. Your old man saw potential in me, your mom's like a second mom, your siblings are great and you're you. And I think that's a big reason why I fell for you, Tina." He said as his mouth twisted into a frown. Tina didn't say a word. She was shocked that he opened up to her so quickly. She rested her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. She could tell he became more relaxed. They remained that way for a long time. Or better yet, until they heard the pitter-patter of Gene and Louise's feet going up into the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Green With Envy_

Winter thawed into spring and their relationship was still going strong. They argued and made up often, but what couple doesn't fight? They spent most of their time together when they weren't working or if Zeke wasn't busy with wrestling, which made their relationship rather discrete. Although she occasionally enjoyed flaunting her boyfriend, she liked their discretion. After the Jimmy Jr. incident she enjoyed their low key, drama-less relationship.

The two of them walked back to the restaurant hand-in-hand, talking about their days and enjoying what little alone time they had before working. It was an unusually warm April day, which meant that a lot of the traffic would come from kids and teenagers who wanted ice cream. They were almost to the restaurant when they heard a familiar voice call to them.

"Oh my god, are you guys going out!?" they asked. They turned around and saw Jocelyn and Tammy, who was still in her school uniform. She didn't look very different. Her hair, still a platinum blonde, was in a ponytail and her face was caked in make-up as always.

"Uh, yeah." Tina said quietly.

"Oh my god, that's so cute," Jocelyn said, "how long have you guys been going out?" She asked.

"'Bout three months." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What do you think, Tammy? Isn't it _so_ cute?" She asked, secretly longing for Tammy's approval.

"I guess," Tammy scoffed, "What happened with you and Jimmy Jr.? Thought you two would have nerd babies by now or something." It was very obvious that Tammy was jealous. She had pursued Zeke the second she moved into town.

"Nice to see your attitude hasn't gotten any… better." Tina said. She was never good at comebacks.

"Still terrible at trash talking I see," Tammy said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, to answer your question Jimmy Jr. and I are no longer associates." Tina said, trying to steer the conversation into a different direction.

"Oh, so you wouldn't be mad if someone like, oh I don't know, a frenemy tried to date Jimmy Jr.?" She asked.

"No, not at all." Tina said confidently. Sensing the tension, Zeke took Tina's hand and started walking.

"Alright, well we gotta go to work. Maybe we'll see y'all later." They walked away from them and Zeke could feel the tension in the air slowly lessen the farther they walked away. "You alright, T?" He asked as he stroked her hand.

"Yeah." Tina said quietly. She was annoyed. She didn't feel threatened by Tammy, or Jimmy Jr. for that matter. She didn't like the idea of Tammy trying to make her jealous and bringing unnecessary drama into her life when she was perfectly happy with Zeke. Her "threat" just meant that she still liked Zeke, and was jealous that Tina is dating him instead of her.

"I know you're not," he said as he kissed her head.

"I just don't like drama." Tina replied.

"I know you don't. Don't sweat Tammy. She's just-"

"An awful person?" Tina asked monotonously.

"Well, that and jealous. She ain't got nothin' on you, girl."

They returned to the restaurant and started working immediately. Since it was a busy day, Gene and Louise were team soft-serve, Linda was washing dishes and Bob was manning the grill. Tina joined in on soft-serve and Zeke helped with food prep and serving. They were busy well into the evening and it eventually slowed down. The siblings sat at the counter and conversed. Louise looked out the window and something caught her attention. "Why is Tammy outside talking to Jimmy Jr.?" She asked as she got up.

"Maybe she's asking him for skin care tips. Because she looks like a mom and he's got a great complexion." Gene said. The two of them were standing in front of Jimmy Pesto's, as if they were waiting for Tina to look over. The second she turned her head, she saw the two of them lock lips. Their eyes closed briefly and opened again just to make sure they were watching.

"Agh, sick!" Louise exclaimed. She hurried to the door and opened it, "do you mind taking that somewhere else!? _Some_ of us want to keep our appetites for dinner!" She shouted as she slammed the door. "Unbelievable!" She exclaimed.

"Louise," Bob scolded.

"Oh, you don't find it weird that Jimmy Jr. and Tammy, who Tina used to be friends with, do that heinous display the second the found out Tina's dating Zeke!?"

"Well, yeah it's disturbing, but it's a good thing," Bob said as he cleaned the grill, "now Tina doesn't have to worry about either of them messing with her relationship and causing unnecessary drama."

"Dad, that's exactly what they're trying to do!" Gene shouted.

"Alright, calm down you two," Linda interjected, "whatever happens between them is their business. As long as Tina's happy and doesn't let it get to her, right Tina?" She asked, turning to her. Tina felt all of their eyes pierce through her. She really didn't care about what they did. She cared that Tammy and Jimmy Jr. were going to great lengths to make her jealous and uncomfortable. It was immature to say the least.

"Yeah, no I don't mind," Tina said, "they're right, though. She's just trying to start drama and it's painfully obvious, but I'm better than that. Like I always say, I'm a smart, strong, sensual woman." Zeke smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Oh God," Bob groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 6: Changes_

Tina and Zeke had a steady relationship through the summer. Between work and spare time, they spent almost all of their time together. Tina loved him and knew he loved her. Everything was blissful in their relationship. That is until August.

It was the middle of August and school was starting up again in a couple of weeks. Tina and Zeke sat outside on a park bench and watched the world go by. Tina noticed that Zeke was rather quiet. "Is something bothering you, Zeke?" Tina asked.

Zeke sighed and folded his hands. "I've gotta tell you something, T." He said as he cleared his throat.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked nervously. Her heart began to race. She didn't think she'd enjoy what was coming.

Zeke sighed and wiped his face with his hands. "I'm moving." He said quietly.

"How far?" Tina asked.

Zeke shrugged. "Don't know. My dad got an offer for a job and that's all I know. My step-mom said we're gonna be too far for me to still go to Huxley or work for your old man." He said as he took her hand.

"So, what are you saying?" She asked frantically.

Zeke squeezed her hand. "We have to break up." He said as his voice cracked. He was just as upset about it as she was. But still, Tina took it hard. She released her grip and broke down. Zeke sat there quietly for awhile as Tina whimpered and tried to regain composure, which was next to impossible. He stood up and stood in front of her. "Tina, look at me," he said as he took her hands and helped her off the bench, "there's a good chance that I'll come back, but until then you gotta be strong and move on with your life. You have so much ahead of you."

"But I want you to be in the picture when I experience these things," Tina interjected, "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm always gonna be with you," he said as he hugged her, "I love you, Tina."

"I love you, too." Tina said quietly. There was nothing she could say or do that would change the situation. He was leaving whether she liked it or not. And it hurt like hell.

Zeke looked down and wiped his eyes quickly. "Here," he said as he handed her a gift, "I got this for you before I go. I'll walk you home, too. I'm sorry, Tina." Tina didn't say a word, but she did want him to walk with her. He rubbed her back as they headed back to the restaurant.

The two made it to the restaurant and stopped in front of the front door of the apartment. "I'm gonna go talk to your dad about this stuff in the restaurant and then I'll let you go." Zeke said as he kicked at the ground.

"So, this is really goodbye, huh?" Tina asked as she clutched the gift tightly.

Zeke sighed. "For now, yes. But things might change and we might cross paths again. Until then, work on yourself and if you date again, that's okay too. I just want you to be happy." He kissed her on the forehead. "Well, goodbye, T." He said as he entered the restaurant. Tina ran upstairs into the apartment and slammed her bedroom door behind her. She didn't even bother opening her gift. She took off her glasses and cried into her pillow.

Tina was in her room for an hour or so until she heard a knock. "Tina, sweetie, are you okay?" Linda asked as she opened the door. Tina nodded and put her glasses back on. "Zeke told us everything that happened, I'm sorry honey. Everything will be okay. In the meantime, try to keep your head up and do your thing. Things will work out, you just have to be patient. Okay, Tina?"

"Okay," Tina said quietly. Linda hugged her and left the room. Tina stared at the gift that sat at the foot of her bed. She picked it up and carefully tore away the wrapping paper. The gift was a framed picture of the two when they went on their first actual date and pictures from a photo booth they took together at the Wharf. She pealed the card off of the back of the frame and read it:

 _Dear Tina,_

 _Thank you for giving me some of the greatest months of my life. I will never meet anyone as beautiful, caring and kind as you. Even though we're apart and if we move on… you'll always be in my heart and on my mind._

 _I love you, T-Bird,_

 _Zeke._

The first day of sophomore year came and Tina was looking forward to it. Although she was still heartbroken, she knew being in the company of good friends and having schoolwork to keep her busy would keep her mind off things. She walked through the hallway, greeted her friends and marveled over the bumbling freshmen struggling to find their lockers and homerooms as she made her way to her locker. She opened her locker and placed her books inside.

"Hi, Tina," Jimmy Jr. said to her.

She rolled her eyes. "Hi, Jimmy Jr.," she said as she took out a couple books.

"So, I heard you and Zeke broke up." He started.

Tina felt a ping in her chest, like his words were knives cutting into a wound that was starting to heal. "Yeah, it happens." She said.

"Yeah, I was thinking about breaking up with Tammy." He said, trying to entice her.

"Oh, well I hope you figure things out." Tina said as she closed her locker.

"Yeah, see you later?" He asked.

"We'll see." She said as she made her way to homeroom.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Sweater Weather_

Tina was in her junior year of high school. Gene was a freshman and Louise was in the seventh grade at Wagstaff much to her family's surprise. They figured she would've been expelled by now. Louise's trademark pink hat turned into a black beanie, a faux leather jacket, cuffed blue jeans and boots. Gene became slender because of cheerleading and wore a blue V-neck, black pants and black sneakers. Tina wore a red flannel shirt that was opened to expose a black novelty t-shirt, leggings and converse. Her hair was halfway down her back and her bangs were as long as the rest of her hair. Although she was still awkward, she was charming and turned heads as she grew into a young woman.

Time had past and healed Tina's wounds. She tried to go on a few dates with Jimmy Jr. their sophomore year, but it was a rebound and she wasn't interested. Plus she didn't want to face Tammy's wrath. For a while, Tina and Zeke would talk on the phone occasionally to catch up. However, the calls became less frequent until they eventually stopped. Tina wasn't sure why they ended, but she told her self for her sake she had to move on. It wasn't looking like Zeke was coming back. Maybe he even found a new Tina. Who knows?

It was the middle of November and it was starting to get colder and the sky was often grey in anticipation for snow. Tina walked home by herself, since Gene had a meeting about cheer. She buried her hands in her pockets as the icy wind blew in her face. She looked down and walked faster to keep herself warm. She didn't notice that someone was sitting on the ground as she walked by.

"Spare some change, pretty lady?" a deep, familiar voice asked. Tina turned around and could not believe her eyes. Zeke was sitting on the ground in a bubble coat, tattered jeans and boots. His hair was messy and there was scruff on his face.

"Zeke!?" She asked as she walked back over.

He shot up off the ground. "Tina!?" he asked with surprise in his voice. They walked towards each other. Zeke towered over her, looked like he dropped some weight and his voice was significantly deeper. "It's been so long, girl. You're so beautiful!" he exclaimed.

"Zeke, what happened?" She asked without skipping a beat.

Zeke looked down at the ground and sighed. "I had a falling out with my old man and I got the boot. I didn't have much money but I had enough saved from when I worked for you dad to get here and have food for about a month or so."

"How long have you been back for?" She asked.

Zeke shrugged. "Couple months. I haven't stayed in one place for a very long time. And I wanted to call you or try to find you, but I didn't think you wanted to see me after… you know."

Tina frowned. "You're coming with me." She said as she took his cold, callused hand and led him back to the restaurant.

The two of them arrived to the restaurant and noticed there weren't any customers. Perfect. Tina opened the door and saw her parents at the counter. "Tina, what are you doing with that homeless man?" Bob asked dryly.

"It's not just any homeless man," Tina said as she closed the door, "it's Zeke."

Bob and Linda looked shocked. "Oh my god, poor thing. Oh, come here." Linda said as she cooed over him.

"I still don't understand, what happened?" Bob asked.

"He got kicked out awhile back and needs a place to stay." Tina replied. Bob was sometimes difficult to negotiate with, especially when it came to people staying in the apartment. However, he might make an exception for Zeke, his best employee.

Bob sighed. "Well," he started, "we can move him in to Louise's old room that was like a closet, since she moved back into her room. It's a little cramped, but it'll work. Give him his old job at the restaurant and have half of his paycheck go to rent."

"That sounds great, Mr. B," Zeke said, "thank you all so much."

"It's no trouble at all sweetie," Linda said, "go upstairs and take a shower, I'll go get you some clothes in town and Bob will get your room ready."

Later that evening Bob and Linda explained to Gene and Louise about the new living situation. Tina spent time in her room doing homework. Zeke walked by in shorts and a hoodie that Linda picked up for him. His face was clean-shaven and he was noticeably cleaner. "Hey, T," Zeke said as he knocked on the wall, "mind if I come in?" He asked.

"No, not at all," She said as she put down her pencil. Zeke sat on her bed and looked around the room. Her horse, boy band posters and figurines were gone. She had a framed picture of a horse above her desk, a few trinkets and photos on her bookshelf and a few music and art posters on her wall.

His gaze turned to her desk where he saw the framed picture he gave her and the note that was propped up next to it. He stood up and picked them up off of her desk. "You kept these after all this time?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, yeah," Tina blushed, "it kind of means a lot to me."

Zeke smiled and blushed. "I really did miss you, T," he said as he put it back down, "but between moving and not having a way to call you it was hard. And I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you or that I moved on."

Tina's heart was happy. "I didn't exactly move on either," she said, "I mean, I tried to go on a date with Jimmy Jr. sophomore year, but I wasn't feeling it. I needed Tina time." She said honestly.

Zeke smirked. Although he didn't like the idea of her and his former best friend going on dates after they broke up, but he was glad they didn't get together. "I might be going out on a limb here, but do you want to maybe… I don't know, try again?" He asked nervously.

Tina felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest, like in the Bug's Bunny cartoons. However, she had some reservations. She didn't want to let him in again and get hurt. "Can we take it one day at a time?" She asked.

Zeke understood where she was coming from and nodded. "We'll take all the time you need. I'm just glad to be in your presence again." He hugged her and sat back down on her bed and the two conversed.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Complicated_

Zeke enrolled back in school once winter break was over. He missed the wrestling team sign-ups, which bothered him, but he was glad to have the opportunity to pick up where he left off in school. He vowed to try harder in school and maybe get a full-ride so he would have an easier time getting into and paying for college. Tina, on the other hand, was doing rather well in school. Well, with the exception of math. She developed a deep passion for writing that went beyond erotic friend fictions. She wanted a career in journalism. She was looking at, and was being looked at by schools with strong writing and journalism programs that weren't too far from home and were reasonably priced.

The two of them still weren't an item. They got along very well, but they sometimes had awkward encounters and put themselves in sticky situations. Tina knew Zeke wanted a relationship. She did too, but she was nervous. It's not that she couldn't trust him, but she was worried he'd leave again. There was one incident in particular that almost obliterated their chances of being together again as well as their friendship.

Tina and Gene were at Tina's locker after school and conversed before they went home. "Well, I think today's the day." Tina said as she put her textbooks in her locker.

"For what? Dish, girl." Gene said.

"I'm going to tell Zeke I'm ready to have a relationship again," she said hopefully as she picked up her backpack, "I think it's a good time to."

Gene's gaze turned to Zeke, who was across the hall chatting it up with another girl, Cindy Parker, a sophomore. He was being friendly, almost _too_ friendly. The girl was leaning up against the locker and Zeke propped himself up with his arm, which was fairly close to her. She playfully touched his arms and poked at his chest and he would occasionally lean forward. This made Gene's blood boil. You didn't mess with or disrespect the Belcher siblings. "Uh, Tin," he said as he tried to keep his composure, "you might want to take a look at that." He said as he pointed at them. Tina saw what Gene was seeing and a storm brewed up inside her. She didn't say a word. She slammed her locker shut and stormed out of the school, knocking over a couple freshmen along the way.

Gene saw Zeke walk over to him and took a deep breath. "Hey, Gene," he said nonchalantly, "where's Tina? We were gonna walk back together."

"She saw what you were doing over there with Cindy Parker. She went home."

Zeke's face turned red. "Wait, are you serious?" He asked.

Gene nodded. "She was going to tell you she was ready to try again today," he said with a scowl, "but now, I don't know if she wants to. And honestly, after that display I wouldn't want her to, either." Gene was always very upfront with Zeke. He wasn't afraid of him, but he could see the pain in his face after he told him that.

"What am I supposed to do?" Zeke asked nervously.

Gene shrugged. "Go find her and talk to her," he said as he picked up his backpack, "and do it before she tells Louise. Tina will get over it, but Louise isn't so forgiving when you mess with one of her siblings. She'll make your life a living hell."

Zeke wasn't afraid of Louise, but was afraid that he blew his chances with Tina. He had a weak moment. In his mind he was still a single guy and could flirt and talk to anyone he wanted. He forgot that this was a test to see if Tina was ready to let him back in and he blew it. "Shit, I gotta go make this right."

Zeke caught up to Tina who was still walking home. He could tell she was furious by her body language and how fast she was walking. "Tina," he shouted as he caught up to her, "I thought we were gonna walk back together." He said as he panted.

Tina stopped abruptly and turned around. "Then why didn't you just walk back with Cindy fucking Parker!?" The silence between them was deafening. Zeke had never made Tina that angry before. "Do you realize how much I've had to put aside just so I can give you another chance? I've been so worried that you'd leave again that I didn't want to rush into anything. But now it's okay to disrespect me with another girl? Are you serious?" Her voice was loud and shaky.

"Tina, with all do respect I'm a single guy. I didn't know this would upset you so much since we're not even together yet." He knew with every word he said he was digging himself deeper into a hole.

"Well, then maybe… maybe you should stay single." She sighed.

"Tina, I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Please don't say that. I know you too well to know you don't mean it. Please give me another chance. I screwed up, but I'm going to prove to you that I'll only have eyes for you. I was weak today, but she can't compare to you." The two of them were silent for awhile. Tina stared down at her feet and Zeke played with his hands. Tina was thinking about whether or not it was a good idea to continue with their friendship or potential relationship. "Can you ever forgive me?" Zeke asked to break the silence.

"I guess so," Tina said quietly, "but because of this I want to wait a little longer. I want to feel like I can trust you. Until you show me I can trust you again, promise me you won't do anything like that again. I won't be as forgiving next time."

Zeke breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, T-Bird. I promise I'll make it right." Tina knew he would keep his word, but she still wasn't happy with him or what he did that day. She is rather forgiving, but she wasn't sure if she could forgive that so quickly. She understood where he was coming from, though. She _did_ go on a few dates with Jimmy Jr. when they weren't together. Regardless, she felt hurt, even though it was just flirting.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: That's Amore_

Summer was right around the corner and all was forgiven. Zeke and Tina picked up where they left off and started spending more time outside of school and work together. Linda put the two of them in charge of chaperoning Louise and Rudy, who were going on their first date at the Wharf. Gene was going with them, but only to meet up with some of his cheer friends.

The five of them arrived at the Wharf and Gene was immediately greeted by his friends and took off. "I really don't see why mom wants you guys to watch us," Louise admitted, "we literally just wanted to go on rides. Well, the ones that this guy can handle." She said as she pointed at Rudy.

"I can handle them," Rudy said as he puffed his inhaler, "well, at least the ones where my inhaler wont fly out of my pocket."

Louise groaned. "Tell you what, I'll put it in my jacket pocket and zip it shut. That way we can go on all the rides and no one almost dies, like the time at the museum."

"Yeah, that wasn't fun," he said as he handed it to Louise, "just don't hide it from me like last time."

"I wont make any promises. We'll meet you guys at the entrance!" Louise said as she took his hand and they ran to The Screamicane.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Zeke asked as they walked along the pier.

Tina shrugged as she looked around the pier to see what they could possibly do while they waited for Rudy and Louise. One ride in particular caught her attention. "What about the Ferris Wheel?" She asked as she pointed to it.

"Sure, we can do that." He said as they headed for it.

The two of them bought their tickets and were escorted to their seats. As the Ferris wheel made its way upward, it started to squeak and stop and go abruptly. By the time they made it to the top, the Ferris wheel broke down.

"Oh boy," Mickey said as he scratched his head, "everyone sit tight, we'll try to get you down as soon as possibly. In the meantime, uh, enjoy the sunset!" He said as he tried to look for maintenance or one of the Fischoeders.

"It's really nice up here," Tina said as she gazed at the sun that was beginning to set.

"Sure is," Zeke said as he looked at it with her. The two were quiet for awhile as they stared at the setting sun. "Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"What's up?" She asked.

Zeke stared at his lap and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. "What are we?" He asked. "Because we've been spending so much time together and I just want to know. Scratch that, I need to know."

Tina blushed and thought about what he said. "Well," she started, "what do you want to be?" She asked.

"I want to be yours again. Even though we spend almost all our time together, I miss you. I miss what we had. I love you, Tina." He said as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Will you be my girlfriend… again?" He asked as he laughed nervously.

"Of course I will." She said as she kissed him again. Zeke smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they watched the sunset over the water. She rested her head on his chest as he pulled her closer. "We're probably going to be here for awhile."

"Yep." Zeke laughed. Tina pulled out her phone and called Louise and Linda. Unfortunately, Louise was also stuck on a ride.

"Louise said she's also stuck on a ride." Tina said with a sigh.

"This Wharf's going to crap." Zeke said.

"It's been going to crap for awhile." Tina replied.

Zeke laughed at her remark and looked back at her. "Wanna pass the time?" He asked.

"How?" She asked. Zeke leaned in and began to kiss her. He pulled her in closer and ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her slowly and passionately. The two made out until the moon was high in the sky and the Ferris wheel sputtered and eventually lowered them down to the ground, where they were met with reporters and Tina's parents.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: sorry this took so long and it's a little short, but I've been very busy with school. I'll try to find time to write and I'll update as frequently as possible.

Chapter 11: _Glory Days_

Senior year was right around the corner and Tina and Zeke were beyond ready to make changes in their lives. They both looked at similar colleges, not because they couldn't be separated, but because they enjoyed what they offered and were relatively close to home. One college in particular caught Tina's attention. Tina wanted to major in journalism at Wagner College in the borough of Staten Island, which was relatively close to home. Zeke was interested in going to a culinary arts school, but did not have the funds to go to one, let alone a four-year college, which was extremely discouraging.

Before the first day of school, Tina hung out in Zeke's room and they talked about the upcoming year. Since Bob and Linda had a date night, Gene was at Todd's house and Louise and Rudy's, they had the place to themselves. The two were in Zeke's bed where Tina rested her head on his chest and Zeke had one arm around her as he rubbed her back. "You excited to finally be done with Huxley?" Zeke asked.

"Ugh, I can't wait to graduate," Tina said with a groan, "what about you?" she asked.

Zeke shrugged. "I mean, I guess." He said.

"I'm not convinced," Tina said as she rested her elbows on his chest, "what's wrong?"

Zeke sighed. "I wanna go to college but I just can't afford it. At least your folks put some money away for you. Mine never did that."

"Well," Tina started, "what about community college?" she asked.

"Don't know," he said, "all those books'll add up." The two of them were quiet for awhile and Zeke shifted so he was laying on his side, facing Tina. "Tin?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

Zeke looked down and stroked her arm. "This may sound weird, but… you ever think about going all the way?" he asked.

Tina shrugged. "Well," she started, "judging by my fan fictions yeah."

Zeke laughed nervously. "No, I mean, with me." Tina blushed and nodded. Zeke rolled over and lay on top of her. "What do you say we, I don't know, see where things go." He suggested as he stroked her hair.

"But what about my parents?" She asked.

"We'll take things slow and if we hear the door open, we'll stop. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Zeke smiled and kissed her on the lips. The two kissed passionately for awhile until he began to kiss her neck and put his hand up her shirt. However, before they went any further, they heard the door open. Zeke rolled off of Tina and she leapt out of bed to check and see who it was. She saw Gene closing the door behind him wearing a sweatshirt.

"Oh, hey, T." He said as he started walking up the stairs. She noticed that he was wearing a hoodie.

"Gene, why are you wearing that, it's 80 degrees."

"Geez," he said as if he were trying to hide something, "can't a guy wear what he wants without being judged? My body, my rules!" Gene was significantly taller than Tina now, but she still noticed everything. She looked up at him and saw what looked like hickeys.

Tina stopped him and grabbed his sweatshirt. "Gene," she said with surprise, "are those hickeys?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Gene looked down, "yeah," he said quietly.

"From who," she asked, "I thought you were with Todd… oh. OH!" Everything fell into place. Gene always preferred the company of girls and was very flamboyant. She even remembered when he admitted he showered with her paper mache boyfriend, Roberto when they were younger. He hadn't dated anyone in high school and always had trouble making guy friends. Hell, there were instances where he was bullied by guys his age or older. Todd had the same problem as well. He came out earlier than Gene did and was harassed frequently. She even remembered when someone wrote "faggot" on his locker, which he then quickly covered up. She figured they were just friends since they cheered together. Everything was crystal clear. "Are you two a thing!?" she asked. Gene nodded. "So, does that mean you're-"

"No," Gene interrupted, "I'm… I'm bi. I'm still attracted to girls, but there's just something about Todd that… well, I really like. I know we hated each other when we cheered together, but we grew up and clicked. We have a lot in common. He's funny, likes cheer and is easy to talk to. I want to date him, but I'm nervous and he said we'll keep it a secret until I'm ready to... come out. Please don't tell mom and dad." He said nervously.

"Don't worry," she reassured, "but you're gonna have to tell them sometime. You can't hide it forever."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: So sorry this is so late! I've been extremely busy and I had writer's block. However, I'm going on break soon and I'll have more time to write! Thank you for all of the feedback! I really appreciate it!

Chapter 12: _Changes_

With Tina's help, Gene was able to finally come out to his parents and openly discuss his relationship with Todd. Linda, being the overdramatic mother she is, was thrilled, for a lack of a better word. Bob was undoubtedly supportive, but let Gene know that he would come in contact with people that won't be as accepting, even if he explains to them that he likes both boys and girls. Louise, like Tina, said she's always had a feeling. He definitely got harassed more at school, but Tina and Todd looked out for him and helped him get through it.

They all sat around the table at breakfast as Bob and Linda debated on whether or not to go to on a short trip to see Bob's dad, who was starting to slow down. "Lin, are you sure we can leave this long because, I mean, it is the long weekend and-"

"This isn't up for debate, Bobby," Linda said as she placed plates on the table, "your father's not going to be around forever and you two need to spend time together while you can."

"Yeah, dad," Louise said as she pulled a plate towards her, "you should visit pop-pop. Besides, I think we're old enough to take care of ourselves for the weekend."

"Yeah," Gene chimed in, "we're all strong, independent women!"

"Stop," Bob said dryly to both Gene and Louise, "I mean, I guess we can get away. Plus, Tina and Zeke can run the restaurant. Plus Gene and Louise can-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Louise interrupted, "let's not say anything crazy. Besides, Tina and Zeke are-"

"You're working this weekend, Louise. You're not getting out of it." Linda said sternly. "And you're not sneaking over to Rudy's while you're supposed to be working, miss missy. I'll happily call his parents to see if you're there." She added. Louise groaned and sunk in her chair.

Since it was a four-day weekend, the kids didn't have school. Bob and Linda were leaving that Friday and wouldn't be back until Monday morning. While they were visiting Big Bob, they figured they'd have an extended couple's weekend, considering they hardly ever get time to themselves. And since they're older, and Tina was nearing the end of her high school career, a little independence wouldn't hurt.

The kids opened the restaurant and assumed their positions. Zeke was in the kitchen, Tina ran the food and was in charge of the cash register, Gene bussed tables and Louise was a hostess. There was quite the dinner rush, but it died down by 8:30pm that night, so they unanimously decided to close early.

"Well," Louise said with a sigh as she put down the cleaned menus, "I _was_ gonna go to Rudy's but since it's the crack of nine and he's on lockdown I think I'm going to Jessica's tonight."

"Why wouldn't he be able to hang out?" Tina asked.

"His mom's, like, _crazy_ protective. Think mom's level of protective time a _million_."

"Well, I'm going to Todd's tonight," Gene said as he put the dish tub down, "his parents are out of town and he's invited the cheer squad over."

"Tina," Louise started, "can we count on you to not blab to mom and dad? I mean, we wouldn't want to intrude on date night."

"My lips are sealed," Tina said as she cleaned the counter, "besides, we have our new rule."

"Yup," Gene started, "the ol' 'I won't tell if you won't tell'."

"Always foolproof." Louise said.

Once they were done cleaning up Louise and Gene left as soon as they could, which left Tina and Zeke. The two decided to have a small gathering, especially since they knew Louise and Gene wouldn't be back until the next day. Zeke invited two of his friends, Mike and Ramon, and Tina invited Katie and Jocelyn. Since there were already two couples at the "gathering", Tina and Zeke were going to try to set up Jocelyn with Ramon.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Tina asked Zeke while they waited in Tina's room.

"Don't know" Zeke shrugged, "it might. I heard around that they both have a thing for each other, but no one's made a move."

Tina lay down on her bed and looked over at him. "So, basically I'll talk to Jocelyn and you talk to Ramon?" She asked.

"That's the plan." He said as he lay down next to her. The two of them stared up at the ceiling. "What time do people come over again?" Zeke asked.

Tina looked at the clock. It was 9:15. "Not for another hour and a half."

Zeke rolled over onto his side, facing her. "Do you wanna, I don't know, try what we wanted to do the last time?" He asked awkwardly. Tina groaned. "Same rules apply," he said as he stroked her hair, "we'll take it slow and if you want to stop; we'll stop. Sound good?" Tina nodded as he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you, Tina." He said as he pulled the covers over them.

That was the first time they made love.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: _Time After Time_

Tina, Zeke, and Louise were nearing milestones in their academic careers. Louise was getting ready to graduate eighth grade and transition into high school, while Tina and Zeke were getting ready to graduate high school and potentially further their academic careers. Tina was accepted into Wagner College on a scholarship, which made it significantly easier on the family. Zeke, on the other hand, did not have the money to go to school, let alone pay for books. Big Bob had passed away that year and left his home and the restaurant to Bob, which he sold and put the money into the kids' college funds. They offered to split the payments of community college, as well as textbooks, with Zeke, but he refused. Zeke felt indebted to the Belchers. They took him in, offered him a job, and a place to live. He simply couldn't take more from them when they had given him so much.

It was the day of their graduation and Linda, for a lack of a better word, was a wreck. Her oldest daughter was no longer a little girl anymore. "I can't believe my little baby is growing up and going away!" Linda wailed as they waited for Tina and Zeke in the restaurant.

"Lin, she's just graduating high school," Bob said as he served Teddy and Mort, "this is supposed to be an exciting time. Sure, we'll all miss her, but we have to enjoy our time together."

"Yeah, mom," Louise said as she sat at on a stool, "Wagner's not that far and you're acting like she's being shipped off and you'll never see her again."

"Louise," Bob said startled, "you're not wearing your hat anymore."

"It's called a _beanie_ ," Louise corrected, "and yeah I'm just outgrowing hats. I'm thinking about growing out my hair. We all gotta grow up sometime." It was a site to behold in the Belcher family. She sat on a stool in a striped t-shirt dress, white shoes, and her hair down, which looked a lot like Linda's. That's partially why she wants to grow out her hair.

"Now my actual baby is growing up, too. Oh God." Linda said as she rested her head on the counter.

"Oh, god." Bob groaned. "Wait, where's Gene?" He asked as he looked around.

"He has to play during graduation, dad." Louise said.

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting he joined band this year."

Tina and Zeke entered the restaurant from the apartment dressed in their robes and mortarboards. "Oh my God my precious baby is graduating I need pictures now!" Linda yelled as she rushed over to them with her camera.

"Lin," Bob said dryly.

The ceremony was long, but moving to say the least. Not only were there speeches from the valedictorian and salutatorian, but there were guest speakers as well. Principal Spores, who retired from Wagstaff that year, spoke along with Huxley's principal and superintendent. Henry Haber, the valedictorian, gave an enchanting, memorable speech much to the surprise of his classmates. Tina was itching to start the next chapter of her life. She couldn't wait to meet new people, make new friends, and have new experiences. She wouldn't forget those she cared about, though. She loved Zeke with all her heart and her and her siblings had an unbreakable bond, even though they tortured her when they were younger.

After the ceremony they threw a graduation party at the restaurant. Most of her classmates and friends were able to make it, but not all, considering other families had things planned. They ate, mingled, and looked through their yearbooks while the parents drank. Tina scanned through her yearbook with Zeke and they eventually made it towards the back of the book, which were the senior superlatives and the final farewell.

The following are the class superlatives:

Most Likely to Succeed: Henry Haber and Monica Winston

Most Athletic: Michael Wheely and Kathryn Finn

Best Dressed: Ramon Ramirez and Tracy Schwartz

Most School Spirit: Gerald Frock and Jocelyn Stevens

Most Changed: Jacob Diaz and Tina Belcher

Class Clowns: Ezekiel Morris and Hannah Jacobson

Most Likely to be Famous: James Pesto Jr. and Desiree Williams

Best Friends (Girls): Tabitha Greene and Lillian Jones

Best Friends (Guys): Shaquille Davis and Tyler Nguyen

Class Flirt: Omar Hossam and Meaghan Hart

Worst Case of Senioritis: Nicholas Smith and Allison Parker

Class Musicians: Tanner Reid and Jennifer Gutierrez

Class Artists: Henry Haber and Dottie Minerva

Best Laugh: Joshua Marx and Kathryn Finn

Best Personality: Cameron Smith and Tamara Hester

Most Outgoing: Thomas Nelson and Jocelyn Stevens

Most Likely to Send Their Kids to Huxley: James Pesto Jr. and Morgana Kendrick

Class Couple: Ezekiel Morris and Tina Belcher

Note: I added last names, minor characters, and made some up for the senior superlatives page.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: _Somewhere Only We Know_

It was the day before Tina moved into college and she was spending the remainder of her time with family. Linda was overemotional and Bob, who had tried his hardest to conceal his emotions, was beginning to emote as well. Gene and Louise were going to miss her, but they were better about hiding it. The family, including Zeke, went out for dinner for a change (not Jimmy Pesto's of course) and had a nice meal. They watched television as a family together and eventually parted ways after bringing Tina's totes and bags into the living room.

Tina sat at her desk and scanned the room to see if there was anything she forgot. While she looked around, she heard a knock at the door. She turned around and saw Zeke poking his head through the door. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." Tina said.

Zeke walked in with his hands behind his back and sat down on the bed. "Before you leave, I, uh, kinda bought got you something." He said quietly.

Tina got up and sat next to him. "You didn't have to," she said as she sat down. He handed her a wrapped gift. She could tell he wrapped it himself, and clearly hadn't had much practice, but it as still a nice gesture. She unwrapped it to see a framed picture of them at prom, a copy of _Black Beauty_ , and a handwritten note:

 _Dear Tina,_

 _The past four years we have spent together have been some of the happiest years of my life. You are smart, beautiful, kind, creative, and the best girlfriend I've ever had, or will ever have. You mean the world to me. I wish we could be together like this forever, but it's important to go out in the world and experience new things. Good luck at college. I know you will have a great time, make new friends, and go on to do great things. I won't forget about you, so I hope you don't forget about me while you're away, because I know I won't forget about you. I love you Tina Ruth Belcher, and I always will._

 _Love,_

 _Zeke_

Tina put down the note and stared at the floor for a while. "Tina?" he asked. She burst into tears. It didn't feel real for the longest time, but now it was starting to. She'd be away from not only her close-knit family, but also the love of her life. "Oh God, I didn't mean for you to cry. I'm sorry, come here." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She finally regained composure, took off her glasses, and wiped her eyes. "It's not that; you didn't do anything," she said as she put her glasses back on, "it just didn't feel real until now. I've spent my entire life here and I'm so close with you and my family and I don't know what to do I-"

Zeke cut her off with a kiss. He slowly pulled away and hugged her. "You're rambling, T-Bird. It's gonna be fine. You're gonna meet people, make friends, and I know you'll keep in touch with everyone.

The next morning, Tina said her final goodbyes to the family as she loaded the car. Linda and Bob were wrecks, Gene and Zeke were forlorn, and Louise burst into tears, which was the second time they've ever seen her cry. She hugged everyone goodbye and got in the old family car, which was made hers after Bob was left with Bib Bob's car. She drove off and stared longingly at her rearview mirror. She was going to miss them.

Tina had a relatively easy drive, got checked in, and was escorted to her dorm. She opened the door to see that her roommate had already moved in. The girl had long, brown hair, was curvy, and short. "Hi, you must be Tina, I'm Raquel!"

"Hi, I'm Tina. Oh, you just said that, never mind."

Raquel laughed and looked at her things. "I can help you unpack if you want. I've just been decorating and we have a floor meeting this evening."

"Okay, sure that would be great." The two unpacked and had everything put away by 3:30pm and Tina took care of the rest. By the time Tina was done, Raquel had finished decorating. Raquel looked at her desk and pointed at a specific picture. "Who's that?" She asked.

Tina looked over and noticed that she was pointing at the prom picture Zeke gave her. "Oh, that's my boyfriend, Zeke."

"Aw, you guys are so cute." She cooed. "Are you guys doing a distance thing?" She asked.

"Yeah," Tina said as she sat on her bed, "I'm not too far away from home, though. So we'll try to visit and vice versa."

Raquel sat on her bed. "That's really nice. My boyfriend and I are taking a "break". I live out of state and he didn't want to do distance," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry about." Tina said.

"It's okay," she said as she got off her bed, "he was a jerk, anyway. There's plenty of fish in the sea and it's about time I went fishing." She laughed as she peaked in the hallway at all of the boys walking around on their floor.

"I know what you mean," Tina laughed as she peaked with her. The two of them already had a lot in common.

"Hey, you wanna go get something to eat?" she asked, turning to her.

"Sure," Tina smiled. She already knew they were going to be close friends.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: _Don't Do Sadness_

Tina's first semester was going rather well. Her and Raquel still got along, they made new friends, and they frequently went out as a group to parties, meals, and school sanctioned events. Zeke visited as much as he could and tried to talk every day. Raquel enjoyed the single life for the first two months, but eventually started dating their friend Bryson, who was on the basketball team.

One night while Raquel was at Bryson's room, Tina found the time to video chat with Zeke. "Hey, babe," Zeke greeted as he adjusted the screen, "how's everything going?"

"Good, everything's fine."

"Where's Rocky?"

"Oh, she's at Bryson's again."

"I gotcha," Zeke trailed off as he heard someone call from the other room.

"Are you on FaceTime with Tina?" Louise shouted from the other room.

"Yeah, come talk to 'er." He yelled back. Louise and Gene ran into the room and got on the bed with Zeke to talk to her.

"Hey Tina!" Louise shouted.

"Tina, it's me, _your brother_." Gene said slowly, as if Tina wouldn't recognize him or his voice.

"She knows who you are, you idiot." Louise hissed.

The four of them talked well into the night. They talked about school, work, the family, the restaurant, and asked Tina countless questions about what college was like. Gene was now a junior, so all of this information was important. He and Todd talked about going to a performing arts school, or at least a school with a great arts program. Louise was a freshman and still had a ways away from graduating. Linda eventually called to them to go to bed and they scurried to their rooms.

The following Friday, after Tina was done with her classes, she came back to the room with her friends. Thanksgiving break was a week away and they were all preparing for the long break and a chance to unwind. They did work for their classes, and once they were done, Raquel pulled out a box of wine she hid from the RA's in her closet.

"Alright, guys," She said as she set it down and pulled out plastic cups, "in the spirit of the holidays we're going to order a pizza, maybe smoke some herb, and talk about what we're thankful for."

"Order the pizza before we do this," Amina suggested.

"What do we do about the smell?" Tina asked. Tina started experimenting with alcohol and weed, like most college students do, in college. However, she was still very apprehensive and paranoid doing it in the dorm. Raquel was a self-proclaimed hippie and was an expert at hiding it.

"We'll open the window and spray down the room." She said as she picked up her phone and dialed the pizza place.

"Uhh," Tina groaned.

"T, we'll be fine," Jake reassured, "we'll be quiet and discrete. No one will be the wiser."

Raquel sat back down on the floor and passed out cups. "So, what's everyone thankful for? I'm thankful for my amazing roomie and my new friends!" Bryson cleared his throat. "And you, I guess." She chuckled.

"I'm thankful for my family, my new friends, my roomie, and my boyfriend back home." Tina said as she took her cup.

"I'm thankful for you guys and my pets." Amina said as she poured herself a cup of wine.

"I'm, uh, thankful for Rocky's weed guy." Jake laughed.

"I'm thankful for my mom, you guys, and my special lady." Bryson said as he kissed Raquel. Everyone continued to talk about what they were thankful for until the pizza guy was outside. Now the party could really get started.

The group had a great evening and night together. They ordered two pizzas, drank, partook, and laughed and talked until the early hours of the morning. Tina woke up around noon, not voluntarily, but because her phone was ringing. She looked over at Raquel, who was still asleep, spooning with Bryson. Tina grabbed her key and went out into the hallway to answer it. It was her mom. The two of them talked briefly and came crashing back into the room. "Ha, ha, ha," She shouted as she scrambled.

Raquel woke up startled, "Tin, what's wrong!?" She asked.

"I gotta go," she said as she scrambled to gather clothes and supplies, "something happened at home I really, really, really need to go right now!" She said as she quickly got dressed and packed a bag. She gathered everything she needed, ran to her car, and sped away.

Bob had a heart attack.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: _Keep Holding On_

Tina briefed the university about her situation, and was excused from her classes as a result. That meant Tina got an extra week added onto her Thanksgiving Break to be home with her family and to help with the workload.

Tina skipped dropping her stuff off at the apartment and headed straight to the hospital where she met her family. Bob was now in stable condition, but would be bedridden until further notice. Linda and Louise were in hysterics. Gene and Zeke, on the other hand, had a certain level of anxiety and concern, but they put on a front to not worry anyone. They were able to visit with Bob for a short period of time before they had to leave to let him rest.

Linda drove Louise and Gene back to the restaurant while Tina and Zeke drove to a local café, since neither of them were really hungry due to the incident, to catch up. The two sat down on cushy chairs and ordered coffee and donuts while they caught up. Tina knew that Linda wouldn't be in the mood for briefing her on what's been going on. Besides, she needed time with, as well as support, from her boyfriend.

Zeke briefed every juicy and dramatic detail of what had been happening in the Belcher house. Louise broke up with Rudy (apparently for the third time) because he was 'too nice'. She wanted someone to challenge her and not be a sponge. It was rumored that she'd been talking to a senior boy, but neither of them had been seen together. Meanwhile, Rudy was spending more time with Jessica, which infuriated Louise.

Gene joined the drama club at Huxley and got the lead role for _Young Frankenstein_. Apparently, he and Todd got into a massive fight over Courtney Wheeler, where they broke up and got back together after a month apart. Courtney, who had rekindled feelings for Gene, invited him to a party, where she got drunk and practically threw herself at him and told everyone that he came on to her.

Hugo was relocated due to his blatant attempts to shut down Bob's Burgers, due to his feelings for Linda, and Ron was promoted. This was a weight lifted off their shoulders, but Bob still stressed about the restaurant as well as competing with Jimmy Pesto's and it eventually caught up to him.

"I'm really glad you're back home even if it's just for two weeks," Zeke said as he picked up a donut, "it's just not the same without you."

Tina blushed. He really did miss her. "I'm having fun at school," she started as she sipped her espresso, "but I'm glad to be back, too. I needed to come home."

Zeke reached for her hand and stroked it with his thumb. "I wish I could've gone away to college with you," he said as he kissed her on the cheek, "but until your old man gets back on his feet I'm head of the kitchen."

The two went back to the restaurant to see it was still closed due to a family emergency. They went upstairs to see Louise and Gene on the couch watching TV. "Hey guys," Tina said as they walked into the room, "where's mom?" She asked.

"She's at aunt Gayle's," Louise said hoarsely, "since her new meds are working they're spending quality time together."

"Which means they're getting hammered and watching soaps," Gene chimed in, "she said she'd be back tomorrow morning."

"Speaking of getting hammered," Louise said as she got off the couch, "Craig's having a party tonight and I need to get ready."

"I'm going with you," Gene said as he followed, "you're not going to a senior's house party by yourself. Besides, I think we all need a good time after… you know."

"Ugh, fine," she groaned, "just don't embarrass me, okay?"

"I'm not making any promises." He said as they walked down the hallway.

After Gene and Louise left, Tina and Zeke retired to Tina's room. The two curled up together in bed and watched a movie on Tina's laptop. Tina was still in shock and Zeke knew. He knew the most important thing was to be there for her, and for the entire family for that matter. After the movie ended she rested her head against his chest. "You know what's the worst thing about all of… this?" She asked.

"What?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Dad's gonna miss his favorite holiday."

Zeke exhaled and held her a little closer. "You're right."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: _The Sky's the Limit_

Thanksgiving without the Turkey Man himself was rather gloomy. However, the Belchers decided to try to make the best of it. They visited Bob in the hospital and brought Thanksgiving to him. Much to Linda's chagrin, she couldn't smuggle in the traditional Thanksgiving wine, but she was very grateful that her husband was well, Tina was home, and they could all celebrate Thanksgiving together, even if it was in a cramped hospital room.

After dinner they sat in and around Bob's spacious bed and watched TV. Gayle came by later that evening and joined the family. She invited Mr. Frond, who she was seeing again, to join them, but he declined. Frond told her that hospitals made him nervous and queasy. While believable, they all knew it was because he did not want to be in Louise's presence, who humiliated him with the brownie-chair-surprise that summer, which subsequently led him to quitting his job at Wagstaff.

"So, how's Mr. Frond," Linda asked as she poured Gayle some sparkling apple cider, "did he find a new job after the _incident_?" She asked as she turned to Louise.

"Oh, he's doing great," Gayle said as she waved her hand, "in fact, he opened his own crafts store where he gives classes on knitting."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Linda cooed. Bob let out a disgusted groan. "Watch it mister," Linda said as she set down the bottle, "I know someone else who pursued their dream, too."

"You're right," Bob sighed, "so, how's my dream holding up?" he asked.

"It's hanging in there," Gene said.

" _Barely_ ," Louise chimed in.

"That's what I like to hear." Bob said sarcastically.

"Stop it you two," Linda said, "the restaurant's just fine. We have some pretty hard workers. One's leaving to go back to school on Saturday, isn't that right?"

"Yeah," Tina said quietly, "I'll try my best to come by and help out."

"I would love it if you came to visit, Tina. But remember that if you want to spend time with your friend; that's perfectly fine. You're doing all of the things I wish I could've experienced and I'm very proud of you."

"Did dad just have a father moment?" Louise asked sarcastically.

"I tried, but it got ruined."

They returned to the house later that night, where everyone retired to their rooms. Well, everyone except Tina and Zeke. The two sat in the living room and watched movies. That is until Zeke fell asleep.

Tina got a blanket and rested her head on his shoulder while she finished the movie. As she was getting comfortable, she felt Zeke's phone vibrate. Zeke woke up and checked to see whom it was. It was Tammy. Zeke rolled his eyes, declined the call, and set his phone down. After ten minutes, Tammy called again.

"Why is Tammy calling you?" Tina asked monotonously, but still concerned.

"I have no idea." Zeke shrugged.

"There has to be a reason for her to keep calling you."

Zeke sighed, "Tammy has been trying to get me to see her since you've been away. I answered her once and told her no and said that I don't want to be hangin' around other girls since we're together, but she keeps on callin'."

"So, do you ever text her or is it one way?"

"'Course not! You can check my phone I ain't ever call her back, respond, or nothin'. She's nothing but trouble and I want nothing to do with her." Zeke handed Tina his phone. He obviously had nothing to hide, but she wanted to be sure. Even after years of knowing Tina and Zeke's history, she was still the home wrecker Tina had come to know and despise. She looked through his texts, direct messages on social media, his recent calls, and even his email; no signs of him reciprocating; Just one message after the other from Tammy.

Tina gave him back the phone and kissed him on the cheek. "Congratulations, you passed the test."

"Know what I'm gonna do now?" Zeke asked.

"What?"

"I'm gonna block her on everything. I don't need it and I don't want you worrying. That's a promise."

Tina rested her chin on his shoulder and watched him as he made well on his promise. That was one of Zeke's greatest qualities. As he matured, Zeke became very trustworthy, honest, and never went back on his word. That is, if football was on TV or he made plans to play sports or video games with the guys, but that was so harmless. He was never dishonest and unfaithful to Tina. He genuinely loved her and made it known.

The following weekend Tina packed her bags and headed back to school. Her roommate and friends greeted her once she came back. They had heard about what happened to Bob and threw her a surprise party for her return. Well, not really a party, more of a surprise get-together. Tina was incredibly thankful for her support system at home as well as at school.


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note: I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been extremely busy with school and travel! I also had a severe case of writer's block (never fun). Anyways, thank you guys so much for the reviews and for reading. It means so much!_

Chapter 18: _Seize the Day_

Tina's time in college seemed like it was flying by. Before she knew it she had completed her sophomore year, got an apartment with her roommate Raquel, and had just landed an internship with a newspaper company that was halfway between Wagner and the restaurant. That way, she could still visit her friends at college, as well as stop in and visit the family.

Zeke and Tina's relationship was as strong and healthy as ever. They had moments where they would argue and not talk to each other for a day or so, but all couples have their share of arguments. Needless to say, with the addition of tougher classes and a busier schedule, Tina was more than happy to come home for the summer.

The family had another graduation party at the restaurant for Gene, this time, in the basement. Gene insisted on DJing the party as well as continuing the party well after the restaurant closed. He invited his classmates, close friends, and, of course, family and regular customers. Tina eventually found the opportunity to sit down in the empty restaurant and talk to Gene and get away from the excited and slightly inebriated partygoers.

"So, are you excited to start college?" Tina asked.

"I can't wait," Gene said as he let out a relieved sigh, "Pratt has an amazing performing arts program as well as writing."

"You're still set on performing?"

"Yeah, I figured if I don't get a career as a performer I can always write. Not just articles and… well, what you're doing, but I want to write plays and musicals, like-"

"Like _Die Hard: The Musical_?"

"Exactly! I think if I work on that on especially, it'll make it."

"Speaking of making it," Louise chimed in as she sat down next to Tina, "what are you and Todd gonna do?"

Gene shrugged, "we're gonna try making it work. He's going to Juilliard, so he'll still be in New York, but we'll be in different neighborhoods."

"I think you guys can make it work," Tina said reassuringly.

"Hm, I don't know," Louise said with doubt in her voice, "New York's a big place filled with different people. Could be a good idea, but you guys might run into other people." Louise had been very pessimistic when it came to relationships nowadays. After breaking up with Rudy and rebounding with Craig, who wound up stringing her along until he graduated high school and left her in the dust the second he got to college.

Gene's face turned slightly red. "You're just saying that because of what happened with Craig."

Louise shrugged, "it happens whether you like it or not, Gene. Maybe not to everyone, but it happens." She got up from her seat and went back to the party.

Tina and Gene sat in silence for a while until Rudy, the lovable redhead, graced them with his presence. "Hey guys," he said cheerfully, do you mind if I sit down? It's too hot down there and I need to breathe some fresh air."

"Of course," Tina said as she scooted over, "how's Jessica?"

Rudy shrugged, "ah, it was a mutual break up," he started, "Louise was so angry at us for dating and the both of us missed being friends with her. So, even though it's kind of awkward I'm glad we're all friends again. I think she's talking to Hogarth Haber now or something."

"Well, you have a positive attitude about it." Gene said reassuringly.

"Thanks," Rudy wheezed, "so… is Louise seeing anyone? Or does she still think I'm a sponge?" Before anyone could answer, Zeke came upstairs.

"Whew! It's hot down there! Mind if I sit with y'all?" He asked.

Gene scooted over, "by all means, compadre."

Zeke sat down and looked around, "so what we talkin' about?" He asked. Tina briefed Zeke on the situation. He looked at Rudy, who was clearly blushing, and crossed his arms. "Well, you'd probably like to know that I've spotted her checking you out all night. No matter what that lil devil calls you, she still likes you."

"Really?" Rudy asked as he puffed his inhaler. "How do I go about talking to her?"

"Just pull her aside and strike up a conversation," Tina suggested, "it might not happen right away, but you can always try and take it slow with her. Louise is hardheaded, but when it comes to someone she likes, or wants to pursue, she becomes a completely different person."

"I couldn't agree more," Zeke said as he smiled at her, "happened with me and Tin. Try to make small talk and once you feel comfortable ask her to lunch or to go to the Wharf or something."

"Okay, y-yeah! I will. Thanks guys!" Rudy said as he went back downstairs with pep in his step.

After Gene went back downstairs to the party, Tina and Zeke went upstairs and hung out on the couch. They were the only people in the house, since Bob and Linda were essentially chaperoning highschoolers. The two cuddled on the couch and watched the _Banjo_ movies, which were once locked in Linda's jewelry case.

Zeke rubbed Tina's shoulder and sighed, "I'm really glad you're home," he said as he kissed her head.

"I'm glad I'm home, too."


End file.
